


Taste the Spectrum!

by KaelsMiscellany



Category: Green Lantern: The Animated Series, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, I seriously have no idea why I wrote this, So uh vaguely cracky then, except maybe for the mental image of Jackson in booty-shorts and glowing bright pink, you're welcome for that mental image
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaelsMiscellany/pseuds/KaelsMiscellany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Afanasiy Stilinski of Earth, you have great willpower. Welcome to the Green lantern Corp.”</p><p>OR</p><p>The one where the pack get drafted into various Lantern Corps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste the Spectrum!

**Author's Note:**

> So this exists for no other reason than it obviously needed to be written.

One of the very creepy sentinel-esque Manhunters comes barreling towards him and he barely manages to fly out of the way. He can hear it start to turn around to charge him again, but he’s already a few steps ahead and swinging at it with a bright green bat. The two meet and the Manhunter goes flying; unfortunately for it it ends up in the vicinity of Derek, whose been tearing them apart with his bare hands since the first one charged him.

Scott flies by in a streak of blue with a. . .squirrel on his shoulder? Stiles doesn’t have time to really question it before the next Manhunter steps up for a smackdown.

-

_Earlier that week_

It was _supposed_ to have been a pack meeting, but they’d all quickly become distracted by the news and watching _the_ Guy Gardener trying to fight off a hoard of robot men.

Then things started to get weird. The living room of the Hale house filled with sudden cracks and pops, like gunfire shredding through walls. Before they'd even have the chance to react to those, the room filled with a cacophony of voices.

“Vernon Boyd of Earth, you have in you great willpower. . .”

“Erica Reyes of Earth, you are filled with great love. . .”

“Scott McCall of Earth, you have a great hope. . .”

“Peter Hale of Earth, you have in you the ability to instill great fear. . .”

“Allison Argent of Earth, there is a great compassion in you. . .”

“Derek Hale of Earth, there is a great rage in you. . .”

“Lydia Martin of Earth. . .”

“Jackson Whittemore of Earth, you are filled with great love. . .”

“Isaac Lahey of Earth, there is a great compassion in you. . .”

““Afanasiy Stilinski of Earth, you have great willpower. Welcome to the Green Lantern Corp.” He seriously hoped no one else heard that.

-

So yeah, they’d been drafted into a war to save the freaking _universe_. And while it felt good to not be helpless for once, this ‘Anti-Monitor’ thing they were up against might be too much for even the huge army the various Corps had whipped up.

An Alpha-roar from Derek pulls him out of his thoughts. Stiles turns just in time to see Derek, red flames spewing from his mouth, charge at two Manhunters who have fists raised to beat Erica to a bloody pulp. He flies over to join the fray (Derek might be hopped up on rage at the moment, but even he’d need some help with this). 

Once the two robots are smithereens Derek flies off to find a new target, while Stiles stays behind to make sure Erica’s actually _alright_ (though he’s not sure if he should blame Derek or the rage). Her werewolf healing’s fixing her up, but slowly. Stiles summons up a giant green tennis racket and stands over her, eyes scanning for any nearby threats.

On the other side of the battlefield (is a field if you’re fighting on more than two dimensions? Or would it be a battleplain? Good question to ask Lydia when they get back) there’s a bright flash of sulfur-yellow light that quickly takes the shape of a humongous, slavering wolf. Stiles quickly squashes the small thread of fear that rises up in him.

Erica’s standing again and she gives him a smile and a light arm squeeze before flying back into the fray. He heads the opposite the direction, quickly finding himself side-by-side with Allison and her purple-construct bow. 

-

In the end they all somehow managed to survive. Which really, is all Stiles could ever ask for. 

He, Boyd, and Jackson have to give up their rings before they leave Oa (Stiles feels a pang of sadness, but he’s also glad he doesn’t have to see Jackson in booty-shorts and glowing bright pink anymore), but apparently everyone else’s are theirs for the keeping (though Allison gives hers up, saying she doesn’t really deserve it). Which is both kind of terrifying and kind of awesome.

But hey, compared to the Anti-Monitor dealing with the Alpha pack should be a cinch.

**Author's Note:**

> Lydia BTW, got a White Ring, which she promptly put down the Hale garbage disposal because she's had enough of being bossed around by voices that arn't hers.


End file.
